The Thunder in our Hearts
by idekhetalia
Summary: Nor and Den are hanging out at Nor's house, until the two get into a fight. Things start heating up once Den returns, making their night great. Human names are used. Lukas Norway Mathias Denmark. Lemon, obvious DenNor. Rated M for smut at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**The thunder in our hearts**

DenNor story, lemon at the end. The translations are at the bottom.

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia and the characters used in this story are owned by Hidekaz Himarua.**

**This is just for fun, please review and be honest.**

* * *

The Norwegian was sitting on the couch, his usual perch. He was reading his book, comfortable under his blanket. He could tell that a storm would be coming soon, specifically a thunderstorm.

If there was one thing he was terrified of, it was a thunderstorm. Even more so when a specific Dane was hanging around his place, running around and being annoying as usual.

He had hated the Dane, the annoying bastard. Then, all of a sudden (and against his liking), he started having these…'feelings' for him. This made Lukas hate him even more, Mathias making him hide these new emotions. The Dane had no idea of this, obviously, for he was far too oblivious and usually late to catch onto things. Especially the feelings of others.

And not to Lukas' knowledge, Mathias shared the same feelings. But Lukas was used to being hit on by the Dane, so he didn't really notice. Besides, why bother so much with those stupid, annoying feeling when you can read books?

That's how the Norwegian felt.

Denmark suddenly ran into the room, ruining the calm and relaxing environment.

"Hey, Luke! Let's go do something! I'm really bored and-"

"No thank you." Lukas interrupted, not wanting to leave his seat or hear the stupid Dane.

"And I told you, I don't like being called 'Luke'. If you're going to call me something, call me by my proper name." He added, flipping the page in his book.

"But Noooooor," He pouted. "I want to do something!"

"Then leave. I didn't want you here in the first place." He mumbled softly, not looking up.

"I don't wanna leave! I wanna stay here and do something with you!" He whined, moving to sit next to him on the couch. His arm slightly around the other.

Lukas glared once the Dane sat down, shifting slightly so there was room. "I don't care. I just want to have peace and quiet right here while I read my book."

The Dane pouted, wrapping his arm around the other and pulling him close. "Pleeeease? Just something? Nothing much, ju-"

Lukas cut him off with the closing of his book, a hard slam. "No means no, _Danmark_!" He slightly yelled, getting annoyed with him.

Mathias looked at him, a frown on his face. "Why not? I'm just bored, and I want to have fun with my Norge!"

Lukas frowned, looking away. "I said already, I don't want to! Just leave me be! I'm not yours, I'm not anyone's!" He slightly yelled, his curl becoming frizzled in annoyance.

"But Luke, I just-" He was cut off with a hard slap to his face, and stopped at he looked at him. "L-Luke? What's wrong?" He asked, tears coming to his eyes.

The Norwegian faced him, his face flushed and tears occasionally falling in embarrassment and frustration. "I said no already, you idiot! Nothing's wrong, you're just stupid!" He yelled in a soft sob.

The Dane frowned, pulling him close and into a hug. "What do I need to do, Nor? How am I such a disappointment to you? What do I need to do to make you stay? How much do I need to tell you I love you?" He suddenly said, his whole upfront persona changing right then and there.

Lukas suddenly stopped, thrashing around to get out of his grip. "Let me go! You're an idiot; I don't want you to touch me! Get off! I don't want to hear your rant about loving me when you've been making me hide my feelings for so long! I don't want to hear your love confession while I've been helplessly falling for you and you didn't even realize!" He yelled, struggling as his face grew redder and redder.

Mathias listened, keeping a tight hold on him. "I'm not going to get off until I can stay! And you, what feelings? I would've noticed if you didn't hide so much!" He frowned, pinning Lukas to the couch.

He struggled, kicking at him. "G-get off, go away! Get out! Leave my house right now!" He insisted, kicking him hard.

Mathias looked at him, a tear rolling down his face. "Fine, I will. But I might not come back." He replied. He got up, walking out of the house. He walked on and on, walking into a dark alley.

The Norwegian watched him, his heart shattering at the words. "Maybe I don't want you back." He mumbled to himself. As soon as the other walked out, he threw a pillow at the door with a yell. Soon after, he started sobbing. He looked over, seeing the abandoned book on the floor. He left it there, lying down as he continued to sob hard.

The Dane stayed in his alley, softly crying as he rested his head on a brick wall. "God damn it!" He angrily yelled out, punching the wall. Right then, a loud clap of thunder was heard. He grunted in pain as the rain poured down onto him and cleaning off his bloody knuckles.

Lukas felt a shudder go throughout his body once he heard the thunder. His worst fear. He shuddered under his blanket, sobs filling the house along with the sound of broken breathing. "P-please… Come back Den….." He cried out, shuddering.

Mathias' clothes were soaked already by the time he decided to go back to Lukas' place and clear things up. He needed to get this off his chest; hopefully Lukas would be able to return his actions. He jogged softy so he didn't slip and fall. Eventually getting back to the others house, after many claps of thunder and lightning strikes, he ran into the warm place.

Norway didn't dare look at him, but it was clear he had been crying. His eyes were red and the tears still fell, coughs breaking through his already broken breaths. He had no interest in moving his head to look at him anyways. He barely had enough strength to wipe away his tears.

Denmark sat on the couch, despite his wet clothes. He picked the other up, setting him in his lap so Lukas faced him and he could wrap his arms around the smaller ones waist. He buried his face in his shoulder, sighing. "Lukas… I need to tell you… I love you." He mumbled slightly.

Lukas just let himself be moved around, like a ragdoll. He slightly put his arms around the Danes neck; burying his face in the others crazy, wet hair. "D-den…" He gently whispered, coughing softly. "I… I love you t-too…." He gently sobbed, burying his face in the Danes hair. He heard a loud clap of thunder, shuddering and whimpering as he held the other close.

Den held him close, rubbing his back gently. "It's okay… Don't be scared…." He sighed, and looked at him with a smile. "Don't worry. You're safe in my arms." He smiled.

He looked back at him, sniffling as the tears had stopped. "O-okay…" He nodded, leaning onto him and relaxing. He rested his head on his chest, not caring about the wet clothes. He let himself open up slightly, calming down in the warmth of the others body.

The Dane smiled softly, glad that the other was now relaxing and opening up to him. For now, he would stay silent so he didn't kill the mood between them. Sighing happily, he lifted the others chin so he could look into the reddened eyes of his friend. "I love you, Lukas. I really do."

Lukas just looked at him, his head pounding and heart racing. His red eyes stung slightly, but didn't turn away. "I love you too, Den… I love you too…" He whispered, looking onto the bright blue eyes before him.

He looked into his eyes as well, smiling as soft sincere smile. He leaned closer to him; more rather pulled his face and body closer until their chests were pressed together and faces inches away from lip locking. "Are you…okay with me kissing you?" He asked, and before he could really get a decent answer, he gently kissed the other but with a passion.

The other just kept his blank face, blushing softly as he was pulled closer. He felt the others warm breath, nibbling the inside of his cheek. "I-its fi-"He was interrupted by the others lips, his face growing flushed. But he kissed back and surprisingly with a stronger passion than the other.

Mathias kept the kiss going, until having to pull away for air. He wished that he could've deepened it, but he didn't want to push too much, for this being the start of their new relationship. He lightly panted, catching his breath as he smiled at Lukas.

He stared at the Dane once he pulled away, catching his breath as well. He had softness in his eyes, his facial features becoming more relaxed to what his face had made into a small smile. His hands moved to gently run through the others soft hair. "That was nice…" He breathed out, humming as his fingers tangled themselves into his hair.

Den smiled more at him, relaxing as he felt the fingers in his hair. "Want to do it again? And…maybe go a little further?" He asked, biting his lip with a small smirk and lust in his eyes as his hands moved under and up the others shirt slowly and softly pressing against his skin.

Lukas softly blushed at his words, looking away slightly before nodding. "Sure… That sounds nice." He smirked, shuddering and gasping softly at the feeling of his cold, wet fingers. He leaned in, closing his eyes as he kissed him deeply and passionately.

The Danes hands moved teasingly slow on his skin, running across his torso with a light touch; the kind of touch that could make someone crazy. The warm, soft skin felt so nice against his rough hands. He opened his mouth slightly to probe his tongue at the others mouth, begging for entrance.

The smaller shifted slightly, shuddering as he groaned at the sensations his hands sent through his body. It was so teasingly pleasurable, but had a stinging lust to it; and he wanted more. He moved in his lap, to where he was straddling the other; groins and chests pressed together in the most sexual and wanting way possible. He parted his lips, allowing the Dane acceptance to his wet cavern and grinding his hips softly on his.

He smirked, pushing his tongue in to explore and dance with the others. The others mouth was so sweet and savory, it tasted amazing. And he wanted it all to be his, all of the other; he wanted to mark the other as his. Not only did he want him, he needed him. He grunted into the kiss as he bucked his hips, his hands moving to gently roll his buds between his fingers. Had he never been so aroused for the other all his life.

Lukas groaned, following along with the others dance, allowing him to lead. He loved this feeling, having the other. Little did Mathias know, Lukas wanted him as well. He gasped at the bucking and the pinching, moaning and whimpering softly. His pants got uncomfortably tight, needing the other to take him. He pulled away from the Dane, panting as he whimpered in need.

Mathias looked at him when he pulled away, a large smirk forming across his face as he looked at the string of saliva connecting them. He broke it with his tongue, watching as it just trailed down the others chin. He took the others shirt off, smirking at the soft, cream coloured skin before him. He leaned forward, humming as he flicked his tongue over one of the hard buds. Smirking, he placed his mouth over it to suckle as the other bud was occupied by his hand.

The Norwegian shuddered, not bothering to wipe of the saliva. His hands were tangle in the now dry hair of the others, panting slightly. He moaned loud at the contact, his eyes growing half lidded as he groaned in pleasure. He grinded on him again, smirking as he felt the others arousal. "D-Den… J-just take me already. I'm growing aroused and impatient." He panted, looking at him.

Den looked up at him, pulling his mouth away. "Me too. I will take you, but only when I please to do so; which is now, honestly. Do you want to do it here or in the bedroom?" He asked him, but immediately picked him up with his hands on his hips and rushing them to the bedroom.

Luke panted gently, not having enough air to answer. He let himself be carried, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. He yelped slightly as he was thrown onto the bed, but smiled afterwards once he saw the other crawl on top of him and straddle him. "Den, I want you to take me. I want you inside. I need you to be inside me." He grunted, his hands moving back to the others soft hair as he pleaded.

He smirked wide, looking down at the other. "That's my plan, darling. I'm going to give you everything and you better return the favour." He moved his hands to work at Lukas' pants, undoing them and getting them off. Just exposing everything, and being able to see his erection through his boxers. "Wow, you're really hard."

Lukas blushed slightly, but smirked as if to keep his cool. "Of course I will. We do love each other, so this is what's going to happen anyways, right?" He blushed deeper as he saw the Dane look over his body, but didn't try to hide his body. He _did_ just say he'd give his love everything. "This is what you do to me. This is why I usually hate being around you; because this happens every damn time."

Mathias softly chuckled, leaning back to look at him whole. "But, _damn_, you look really fucking hot right now. Way better than I expected." He lifted himself on his knees slightly, beginning to remove his own tight pants.

Norge watched him, blushing at his words. "Thanks, I guess? I knew that you were strong and stuff, but I wasn't expecting you to _look_ it." He chuckled, watching his movements of undressing himself. His eyes continuing to trail down and look at the others bulge.

He smirked as he noticed the other looking at him. "What? Do you like what you see?" He asked, getting his own shirt and pants off so he was as equally revealed as Lukas. "Are you sure you want this? Because it'll hurt you, I know that. And once we do this, you're mine to keep. You'll be my property to do whatever I like."

The Norwegian just watched him, and rolled his eyes. "Maybe, maybe not. I don't have to like what I see, do I?" He sighed, looking him over; his eyes slightly widening at the sight of his bulge. "So that's what is going to be inside me? That doesn't sound too bad. I want to do this with you. I want you inside. I want to be yours for the keeping. I wouldn't want anyone else. Oh, and just so you know, I'm a virgin."

Mathias listened, and smiled slightly. "Good. That's what I want to hear. I'll go gentle at first; let you get comfortable with the feeling of me inside." He smirked, taking off both of their boxers so they were both fully revealed to each other; grunting at the relief of no restraint on his member. "Do you want to be prepared or not?" He asked.

He kept his eyes on the others lower regions, and nodded. "Okay, thanks." He blushed when he saw the size difference between them. Denmark was obviously larger. "No, just take me already. I don't care how much it hurts; I just want all of you." He pleaded.

The Dane nodded in agreement. "Okay. I'll give you what you want." He smirked, placing himself at the others entrance. He thrusted hard into his entrance, groaning at the sudden tightness around his cock.

Lukas nearly screamed out in pain and pleasure, his size nearly tearing him apart as he arched his back high. He whimpered as tears came to his eyes, eventually adjusting to the large size. "O-oh god… S-so big…" He panted softly. "Ngh… D-den… M-move, please…"

Mathias watched him, waiting to move inside. As much as he yearned to move, he waited for the other. "S-so tight…." He nodded, starting to move inside him slowly. He moaned at the tight walls around him, feeling them contract against his pulsing hard-on and making it oh so pleasurable.

Lukas groaned loud, his fingers tightening in his hair. He wrapped his legs around the others waist, panting as he drooled slightly. "J-ja… Harder… Faster… P-please…" He panted, rolling his hips as his head rested back and drooled a bit more.

He moaned, and nodded. "Ja… Of course." He watched his facial expressions, thrusting harder and faster; starting to get rough with him. He groaned as he couldn't hold back anymore, starting to go fast and hard and rough, searching for that one bundle of nerves inside him.

Nor arched his back, moaning louder and louder at the others movements. He gasped, almost screaming as he began to pound into his special spot inside. "Ooh~! Hah, yes~! Yes~! Yes, right there~! Oh haa-aah~! S-so good~! Ja, ja~! _Danmark_, m-more~!" He cried out, screaming in pleasure as waves were sent through him with every thrust.

Den watched him, smirking wide as he had found the spot. He pounded hard and rough into the spot, enjoying the screams of pleasure coming from the other. "Ohh, _Norge_! You feel so good and warm and tight!" He moaned a bit, panting slightly as he felt a knot in his stomach, signaling that he was close.

He moaned, screaming out loudly as the pleasure filled his body completely. He started to pant heavily as well, gripping his hair roughly as he felt tightness in his stomach. "O-oh god… D-den, I'm close…." He moaned, and in a few more thrusts he gasped. "Oh _faen_~! I'm gonna…. I'm gonna cum!" He yelled out, arching his back high as he moaned loud then released over both their chests.

The Dane groaned loud, moaning. "M-me too _Norge~_!" He moaned, grunting as he came inside him. He panted hard, looking at the sticky, white liquid over them that came from the other. He curiously covered his finger in it, licking it off. "Mm, you're so sweet _min elskede_~." He purred.

Lukas moaned loudly as the other released, panting once they were finished. He bushed slightly as he watched the other, looking away from him. "Ngh... _Takk_, I guess." He squirmed slightly. "_Trekk__ut av meg__allerede__, __din drittsekk__.__."_ He groaned.

The taller looked down at him, smirking. "_Fint,__hvis__det er, hvad__du virkelig ønsker._" He pulled out of his tight hole slowly, and pushed back in hard then pulled out. He smirked wider as he saw some of his release drip out of the others ass.

He threw his head back, gripping the sheets tight. He moaned loud, the other had hit right at his G-spot when he thrusted in. He shuddered, biting his lip as he felt the liquid pouring out from him. He layed limp on the bed, his hips hurting from the rough sex. He asked for it, though. He knew that this would be the consequence.

Mathias frowned as he looked down. _"Åh__, skat__... Det__lader til, at__dette__ikke__var nok til at__slippe af med min__begejstring._" He smirked, leaning down into the others ear. "_Jeg er stadig__hårdt.__Vi__bliver nødt til at__gå__længere__for at__slippe af med denne__. __Du har fået__mit__blod koger__nu__, skat._" He whispered into the others ear, his warm breath heating up the space.

Lukas shifted slightly, the Dane blocking his line of movement. He blushed as he listened, shuddering at the warmth. Oh, how arousing it was when the other spoke his native language. Especially when it was this, something that sounded more like a growl or a plead for more. He bit his lip, his arms wrapping around his neck as he rolled his hips up. "_Kan vi__gå hele__natten om vi__må?_" He asked, and groaned as he bucked his hips against his.

The Dane pulled away, looking at him with a quirked eyebrow. "You seem excited. You really like this, don't you?" He asked, smirking wide as he grinded against him. He groaned at the feeling, able to feel the blood rushing to his member.

He bit his lip, gasping at the grinding. "Ah… Yes, I do." He nodded with a blush, biting slightly harder on his lip. "I'm willing to go all night with you if you want to." He mumbled slightly, looking away.

He smirked as he looked down at him. "Then let's go all night~." He purred, licking his lips as he looked over the others well built body. He loved this man, and wouldn't want to do this with anybody else.

Then they went all night, the two glad that they had no nearby neighbors.

* * *

Translations:

_Ja_: Yes

_min elskede_: my darling

_Danmark_: Denmark.

_Norge_: Norway

_Trekk__ut av meg__allerede__, __din drittsekk__._ (Norwegian): Pull out of me already, you bastard.

_Fint,__hvis__det er, hvad__du virkelig ønsker._ ( Danish ): Fine, if thats what you really want.

_Takk_ ( Norwegian ): Thanks

_Åh__, skat__... Det__lader til, at__dette__ikke__var nok til at__slippe af med min__begejstring._ ( Danish ): Oh, dear... It seems that this wasn't enough to get rid of my excitement.

_Kan vi__gå hele__natten om vi__må?_ (Norwegian): Can we go all night if we have to?

_Jeg er stadig__hårdt.__Vi__bliver nødt til at__gå__længere__for at__slippe af med denne__. __Du har fået__mit__blod koger__nu__, skat. _( Danish ): I'm still hard. We'll need to do more to get rid of this. You've got my blood boiling now, baby.

* * *

**A/N:**

**All right, first fanfiction and first lemon! Give me reviews, be honest please! If you guys want a chapter two for the morning after, say something and I'll think about it! Maybe I'll even consider making it a story and mpreg could be involved. Maybe I'll even think about the two getting married! But it all depends on you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Thunder in our Hearts**

**Chapter two**

Continue of Dennor lemon. More lemon in here somewhere.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of the characters from Hetalia. Hetalia and its characters belong to Himarua Hidekaz. **

**This is a just for fun thing.**

Please review at the end, be honest and tell me if you want more~!

* * *

Chapter two: The morning after.

The Norwegian man woke up, instantly feeling the warmth of someone's arms and the shocking pain in his hips. He recognized the scent of the person said warmth was emitting from, and snuggled closer to his lover. He left small, gentle kisses around the other's torso, as to not wake up his peacefully sleeping lover.

Den slightly tightened his arms around the smaller Norwegian, but still in deep sleep. He could feel the soft kisses, enjoying them in his resting from last night. The long night was exhausting, but it felt so good for the both of them.

Lukas eventually had to slide out of the Dane's grip, feeling awfully dirty and sticky. Once he got out, sitting on the edge of the bed, he winced in pain from his hips. His lips felt bruised and swollen, which they were from Denny's rough kisses. He got up slowly, groaning and shuddering as he felt Denmark's release dribble down his thighs. Before he left the room, he had placed a pillow to replace his body.

Mathias went to softly nuzzle his boyfriend's hair; all he got was a face full of pillow. He grumbled slightly as he noticed the man in his arms was gone and all he could do was worry. He got up in his boxers, walking around the house to find his beautiful Norwegian. He wouldn't put up with it if Lukas considered this a one night stand or them as just 'friends with benefits'.

Nor just happened to be in a shower, cleaning himself off. He washed all the grossness off of his body, not want to feel the sticky liquid on himself anymore. He shuddered and moaned softly as he felt more of his Dane's release dripping out of his hole. Mathias had really filled him to the brim. The sound of water crashing on the floor and the walls and him made it hard to hear. So he didn't hear the door open and close to the unexpected guest in his bathroom.

The Dane slowly snuck into the bathroom, being silent. He heard the water, and slipped his boxers off. He went into the shower, hugging the Norwegian from behind and pressing his body up against the others. "You forgot someone, Norge~" He cooed softly.

Lukas jumped slightly at the arms, sighing softly. "God damn it… I didn't forget you; I just wanted to take a shower. Is that wrong? I just wanted to clean off since I'm all sticky from last night and I'm so full and dirty on the inside from you. And I want to brush my teeth because you made my mouth dirty as well."

Mathias smirked as he listened. "Oh, I can help you clean up~. You don't need to do anything, just relax. And I'll let you brush your teeth, yeah." He smirked as he looked over his body with love and lust in his eyes.

He blushed softly at his words, turning away from him slightly to cover his body. "And exactly how will you help me clean up?" He blushed deeper, slightly glaring at him as he stood against the wall.

The Dane licked his lips slightly. "You'll see." He cooed, and placed his hands on the others hips. "Turn around and bend over~." He purred into the others ear, softly nibbling on his earlobe.

The Norwegian blushed deep at the command, and nodded. He turned around so his ass was facing the Dane, and bent over to leave it up in the air. He didn't look back at the other, but knew that something interesting was going to happen.

Matt had covered his fingers in soap, planning to help his lover clean up as promised. He moved closer to the shorter one, thrusting a soapy finger into the tight entrance. He moved his finger quickly, instantly feeling the cum inside of the others entrance.

Lukas gasped, moaning at the finger. He knew Mathias was going to do something, but not this. He groaned at the finger, gripping the edge of the tub for balance as the other fingered him hard.

The larger male pushed in his fingers, not pushing in anymore once he reached three. He thrusted his fingers hard and fast, seeing the other being cleaned out. He could feel himself getting aroused, but wanted to focus on his beautiful Lukas.

He groaned and moaned loudly at the fingers, his legs wobbling beneath him. "M-matt… Stop, p-please…" He groaned, feeling like he was about to come which he didn't want to do. He felt the fingers hit his sweet spot, arching his back and moaning as he shot his load towards the drain.

Denmark listened, but continued to thrust his fingers. He smirked as he watched him cum, seeing the white liquid squirt from the others member. "How'd that feel?" He asked, pulling his fingers out.

Norway panted, feeling dizzy and seeing spots of white from the excitement and ecstasy. He still shuddered and was still shaking, gripping the tub for dear life. He let out a groan, unable to form coherent sentences from the pleasure that had been placed on his body. Well, more like placed inside of him. "O-oh… S-so good…" He panted, closing his eyes tightly as he didn't move.

Den smirked wide, seeing him shaking. He leaned forward slightly, helping the other stand up. "Come on, you're all clean now. Let's get out." He smiled, helping the dazed Lukas out of the tub. He dried both of them off, watching the other nation.

Luke let himself be stood up, and nodded as he got out. His mind was still fuzzy, and got himself dried off a bit with the Dane's help. Once he was done, his mind was a bit clear and he could walk to his bedroom to put clothes on.

Mathias followed him into the bedroom, getting dressed as well after he dried himself off. He sat on the bed, smiling as he opened his arms as a motion for the other to come over to him.

Norway noticed the gesture, rolling his eyes and went over to Denmark. He sat in his lap, relaxing slightly as he felt warm strong arms wrap around his petite form. He rested his head against the others toned chest, snuggling into him. "Oh, by the way; good morning."

Denmark smiled at the greeting, wrapping his arms around the other and pulling him close. "Good morning to you too, _Norge_." He said cheerfully, rocking them back and forth. "What do you want for breakfast?" He asked the Norwegian.

He blushed as he nuzzled into his shoulder. "I want you for breakfast." He mumbled, having gotten riled up from the fingering. He felt only a little inside him, and now he wanted the Dane more than ever.

The Dane smirked as he looked at him. "Mm, you do?" He asked and teasingly rolled his hips up into the others; his hands moving to gently squeeze his ass.

He blushed at the purrs, moaning slightly at the rolling; gasping at the squeezing. "Ah, yes." He nodded. He groaned as he grinded on him, laying the other onto his back as he kissed him.

Denmark smirked wider, pushing the Norwegian onto the bed. He instantly dove in for his neck, despite all the bruises that had been placed on his gorgeous Lukas last night. He was rough on his neck, but his hands were kind and gentle as he felt his lovers' soft skin. He enjoyed being the only person allowed this close to Norway.

Norway tilted his head, gasping at the rough kisses and nibbles that were placed onto the flesh of his neck. He relaxed, letting himself and his body to relax and enjoy all the touching. He let out soft moans at the calloused hands caressing his skin, loving the feeling of Danmark feeling him over. He was willing to let the Dane take over his body, wanting to show him he loved the other with all his heart and soul. He'd do anything to make his lover happy.

Denny happily took advantage of the willingness of his sweet Norwegian. He wanted to touch and feel all of him, claim every inch of Lukas' body as his. He moved from the crook of his neck to down his chest, reaching one of the rosy buds that he knew was a sensitive spot on his lovers' body.

Lukas wrapped his legs around Den's waist, hands reaching up to gently tangle themselves in the wild hair. His eyes grew half lidded, letting out soft moans at the kissed. He gasped as the other reached his bud, groaning as he felt the Danes warm mouth around. The nub grew hard at the others actions, moaning in pleasure as he felt the others tongue flick against it.

The larger male placed his mouth around the bud, tongue swirling around it. He mentally smirked as he felt the bud harden in his mouth, gently suckling on it. He flicked his wet muscle against the pink flesh, softly biting then pulling on it. He wanted to hear more of Norway's beautiful cries, hand moving down to palm _Norge_ through his boxers.

He cried out happily in pleasure at what the other was doing, enjoying it greatly. His hands ran through the others hair, resting his head back and softly arching his back up to the other. He groaned at the palming, instantly growing aroused. He bucked his hips to show that he wanted more than what the Dane was giving him. He wanted to do every possible naughty thing to his large sized love.

The blonde smirked at the sounds, getting the exact reaction he wanted to receive. He groaned as the other bucked his hips, moaning softly as he grinded against him. He pulled away from the others chest, tugging down the Norwegians boxers to fully reveal him.

Nor whimpered as the other pulled away from his chest, missing the feeling of the other touching him. Lukas blushed as his boxers were pulled off; sitting up and slightly pushing the Dane back down onto the bed. He got the others boxers off, blushing deep as he saw the others large member spring up in excitement.

Den smirked, letting himself be pushed back. He anticipated for what the other was going to do, propping himself up on his elbows. He groaned as his boxers were taken off, feeling no restraint on his member and the cold air hitting his hot skin. He watched the smaller blonde moving down his body, smirking.

He slid down the others toned body, leaving a trail of kisses as he did so. He reached the others member, hand quickly pumping the base of his shaft as he licked up to the tip from the underside. He encased the tip of the others length with his own mouth, tongue rubbing against the slit on the head. He started to slowly bob his head on the others cock, getting more into his mouth. He got in all that he could, still pumping his base as he bobbed his head fast. He started to deepthroat him, moaning around him as he did so. His tongue lashed out around Mathias' member, wanting to give him as much pleasure as possible.

Mathias groaned as he watched him go down, biting his lip at the others mouth. He rested his head back, moaning at the feeling of the others mouth around him and skillfully using his tongue. He felt him deepthroating his member, groaning loudly as he bucked his hips into the others mouth. He panted softly, his hand gripping the others hair and starting to mouth fuck him as he pushed the others head down onto his shaft only to buck his hips in rhythm. He eventually moaned loudly, throwing his head back as he released his cum into the others mouth.

Lukas let his head be moved, moving along quickly as he would occasionally gag around him as he deepthroated the other. When he released, he pulled off the others member and swallowed the others essence with no hesitations only to cough a little afterwards. He sat back up, panting a little as he wiped off some of the extra release that didn't stay in his mouth. "Mm, yummy~," He purred, enjoying the taste of the others bittersweet liquid.

The Dane smirked wide, panting from the feeling. "I'm glad you liked it." He sighed as he sat up, slightly out of breath. He pet his hair, smiling down at him. "Such a good boy, Lukas~. Your mouth feels so good and tight around me~." He sighed as he lifted the other up from his spot. "What else do you want?" He asked.

The Norwegian lifted his body from the spot where he was basically laying on his lap; looking at him with a smirk and bedroom eyes. "I want all of you~." He purred. "You liked the feeling of my tight mouth, yeah? Well, how'd you feel if we tried a new position where I ride you~?" He asked, lust completely taking over his entire body.

Den smirked more as he listened to his suggestion, nodding quickly. "Mm, that sounds great my love~. I love the thought of being inside you again~." He purred as he looked at the other with bedroom eyes.

Nor smirked wide as he moved to straddle his hips and slide off his own boxers. He ran his hands up and down his own body as if to tease the other. Groaning as his hands pinched his own buds. "Ah, it feels wonderful~. I love it~." He purred, his hands moving down to rub his hips. His hand softly grabbed hold of the others shaft; positioning the tip at his entrance.

Mathias bit his lip, watching his hands roam all over. Teasing him greatly as his member hardened more and more as he watched with hungry eyes. His hands rested at his hips, grunting at the cold hand on his hard member. He panted from excitement as his tip was teased, bucking his hips to push his member inside of the others hole.

Lukas let him hold his hips, loving the feeling of calloused hands on his soft, hot skin. He gasped at the sudden penetration, just instantly slamming down on his large member. He moaned as he hit his prostate head on, quite literally at that. He wrapped his arms around the others neck, moaning out loudly as he instantly began riding up and down his cock.

He grunted as he roughly held his hips, able to feel how he hit his spot right on. He knew he hit it not only from his reaction, but it was still swollen from last night's activities. Resting his head back against the wall, he groaned as he roughly bucked his hips into the others as he helped slam him on his cock; feeling his tight walls rubbing around his throbbing member.

The smaller male moved up and down on him at a fast pace, moaning loudly as he moved. His member hitting his prostate every time he went down. He gripped his shoulders, member twitching as he was rapidly reaching his climax; even if they did just start. As he bounced up and down on him, his mind was blank and he saw little flashes of white as he got closer and closer. "O-oh, ha-aah~! I-I'm so close~!" He moaned loudly as he threw his head back and got closer and closer to his release while he panted.

The taller moaned out loud as they continued moving. He felt the other tightening around him as he could tell he was getting close. He bucked his hips harder and harder, grunting more and more. "M-me too, Lukas~! I'm so close!" He cried out, biting his lip hard. He bucked his hips one last time, releasing his load inside him.

Nor kept moving, gasping sharply as he felt him release against his spot. Moaning loud, he released on his and Mathias' chests and stomachs as he continued moving to ride out their orgasms. Panting as he slowed down, he rested his head on the others toned chest. He panted, shuddering as he felt the warm liquid moving around inside him.

Den panted, stopping the movement of his hips. He closed his eyes, catching his breath. He lifted the other off of his member, just placing him on his lap. He looked at him, rubbing his hips as he kissed the top of his hair. "I love you so much babe."

He moaned, whimpering as he was pulled off but let himself be moved. He shuddered as some of his release dribbled out of his hole like it did this morning. He curled up on him, gently pulling the blankets over them as he had felt cold. "I love you too, baby." He blushed slightly, but snuggled closer to him.

He smiled softly, cuddling up to him under the blanket. He just simply wrapped his arms around him as he rested his head back and thought. "Hey… How about I go make us some breakfast and we can eat in here? Does that sound good? You can rest and I can go get some stuff from my place since I may be staying here more." The Dane suggested.

Luke listened, softly smiling at the warmth and nodded on his chest. "Sure. That sounds fine. I'll just take a little nap while you're gone… I don't mind you staying here, so yeah you can go get some of your things." He smiled at the thought of the Dane staying here, just glad to know that they shared the same feelings.

Matt nodded and smiled. "Okay. I'll go now, you just rest well." He gently placed the other on the other side of him, getting up. He put his clothes on, beginning to walk out the door and turning around to look at him. "Alright, I'll be back in a while. Love you." He smiled as he walked out of the room and began to leave the house.

Lukas laid down, looking at him over his shoulder and nodded. "Okay… Love you too." He smiled, snuggling up to himself under the blanket. He began to doze off, a small smile on his face.

* * *

The Dane eventually returned to the house several hours later, having everything. He had packed up clothes and things, having also gone to the store for 'other' things. As in lube, toys, etc…Even an engagement ring for later on. He went into the guest bedroom, setting everything there. He went into the kitchen, beginning to cook. He had actually learned to cook pretty good, also being able to avoid burning the house down. He cooked enough for the both of them, placing it all on a big tray and plates for both of them. He had placed the ring under Lukas' glass of orange juice. He carefully brought the tray to the bedroom, setting it down on the extra night stand next to the bed. He crawled onto the bed, spooning up next to Lukas. "Hey babe, wake up~." He cooed into his ear.

Luke felt the warm body press against him and noticed the smell of a warm breakfast. He smiled softly as he turned to face the warmer male and smiled as he cuddled into his chest. His violet eyes fluttered open, smiling softly as he looked up at him. "Mm, I'm awake." He hummed, still very tired actually.

Matt chuckled as he wrapped his arms around him, feeling him snuggle up to him and kissed the top of his head. "That's good. Well, I made breakfast as promised." He smiled as he sat up and carefully placed the tray on the bed.

Lukas yawned, sitting up slowly as his hips suddenly hurt. He slightly groaned, but sat up anyways and smiled at the sight of a full, delicious looking meal. "Thank you." He smiled and gently leaned over to kiss the others cheek.

Mathias smiled and nodded. "You're welcome." He had already made plates, setting Lukas' plate in the others lap for him to start eating. He had already placed forks on the plates so they could eat right away.

The Norwegian yawned softly, holding the plate in his lap. He started eating, going slow so he could enjoy the taste. He hummed happily as he eventually finished eating; the other had been eating beside him as well. "This is really nice…" He breathed out slightly.

The Dane had finished his breakfast a bit before the other, smiling softly as he watched him eat. Once they were both finished, he stacked the plates and placed them on the tray. "Well, I'm glad you liked it." He reached out for his own orange juice, hoping the other would take the hint and drink his own orange juice.

Lukas saw the other drinking the juice, hadn't not really paid attention to the glass. He picked it up, and kind of quickly chugged it to help wash down the several dry foods that were on his plate. He hadn't noticed the ring until he set the cup down. He heard the sudden clink of metal on metal, or glass on metal. He lifted the cup, seeing the glimmering ring on the tray. He picked it up, looking at it in confusion and looking at the Dane. "What's this?" He asked.

Mathias smiled as he finished his orange juice, setting his own glass down a little before the other did. He smiled as he noticed he saw the ring, looking at him with a cheery smile on his face. "Oh, this?" He said, taking the ring in his hand to hold between his index finger and thumb. "It's an engagement ring, obviously. I got it for you, wanting to ask a special question." He smiled of excitement, looking at the other. He slightly held it out as he looked into his eyes with a special meaning in the blue ones. He took a deep breath, blue eyes meeting violet ones.

"Lukas… Will you marry me?" He asked.

* * *

**Alright, that's it for now! Please leave a review, tell me what you thought about it!**


End file.
